


A Warm Paper Bag

by Dokuhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the #SASO2016 prompt: </p>
<p>Package: a generic paper bag, radiating heat<br/>To: Hinata<br/>From: Ushijima<br/>Note: I thought you would be hungry after practice, so I picked some up before the baseball club could buy them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Paper Bag

Obviously, the story didn’t end with Karasuno going to Nationals. It didn’t even end when they placed third in the competition. No, in real life stories don’t come to an end that easily - they just keep going on and on.   
  
The school’s sudden return to notoriety and fame had definitely come at a cost, because not only now did they have their own intrinsic desire to return to Nationals, but they also had a reputation to uphold. So upon entering the new school year, practices became much more intense, focused on making up for the skills they’d lost when the third years graduated and making good use of what the new first years brought to the table. Shouyou enjoyed every minute of it, really he did, but it was...tiring. To say the least.   
  
Every night he’d walk out of the clubroom, muscles aching and dreading the long bike ride home. Sometimes it was hard to keep his eyes open and once or twice, he’d knonked out at the dinner table the minute he sat down to eat. Sure he’d adjust in time, but waiting for that to happen wasn’t fun.   
  
Shouyou yawned and stretched his arms high over his head as he walked down the stairs. It was well past sunset and his stomach had been quietly growling all through the second half of practice. A part of him wanted to go down to the foothill store and grab something before he had to start making his way home. As the thought crossed his mind though, he internally scoffed because there was a fat chance there would be anything left.   
  
Normally the basketball and soccer teams were their biggest rivals, still holding onto the old grudges that had started as far back as Daichi-san and Suga-san’s first years, but the newly reinvigorated baseball team had recently started causing problems. All of the sudden they seemed very, very dedicated to getting into Koushien and had taken to practicing for hours after school. That was all fine and dandy except for one _itty bitty_ problem - baseball practice ended about fifteen minutes before volleyball practice. That extra fifteen minutes gave them just enough time to change, go down to the store, and buy up all the hot food so there was nothing left for the volleyball team.   
  
It probably wasn’t out of spite, but Shouyou liked to tell himself it was. He spent a lot of time glaring at baseball club members during class.   
  
Still, he rode his bike down the hill - hoping that there was a chance he would get lucky that night.   
  
And man, did he get lucky.   
  
When he hit the brakes in front of the store, he expected to maybe run into one or two other students, maybe even Coach Ukai. Instead he ran into someone he _hadn’t_ been expecting.   
  
“Ushiwaka!” he yelled (not squawked, okay, he totally didn’t do that), hopping off his bike and jumping towards him.   
  
“Please don’t call me that…” Ushiwaka said, but he still wrapped his arms around Shouyou when he got close enough.   
  
“If we’re going out, I can call you whatever I want,” he hopped down and went to go pick up his bike that he’d let so carelessly fall to the ground, “What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn’t you be at school?”   
  
“I was asked to come back and help with practice, it wasn’t exactly planned. Are you heading home?”   
  
“Well _now_ I’m not, I didn’t think I was going to get to see you for a couple of weeks,” his stomach growled loudly, “...but I do need to get something to eat.”   
  
“About that…”   
  
When Shouyou turned around to ask what he meant, Ushiwaka placed a paper bag in his hands. It was warm, heavy, and the smell made his mouth water. “You didn’t! How?”   
  
“I thought you would be hungry after practice, so I picked some up before the baseball club could buy them all. You’ve mentioned it enough in your emails.”   
  
“I think I’m in love with you. Run away with me, Ushiwaka.” he opened up the bag and took out one of the pork buns, pulling away the wax paper, “ _Itadakimasu._ ” As he bit into it, the same warmth from the bag rushed through his body. It was so satisfying.   
  
“Maybe I will.”   
  
He grinned and held out the bag, “You have one too!”   
  
Without saying much of anything, Ushiwaka took one of the buns.   
  
It was simple and really kind of dumb, but everything about it just made the happy feeling linger in his body. Shouyou really was lucky. 


End file.
